oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia's Pimple
Olivia's Pimple is the episode of season 4. Synopsis When Olivia wake up on the morning, she's shocked by a little pimple on her forehead. Plot In the morning, Olivia woke up from her sleep. She stands up and does a little stretching. She went to her mirror and she was shocked because she saw a pimple on her forehead. She screamed so loud that the birds who entered Olivia's house lost their feathers, fell out of the window and the mirror broke. Olivia was crying about it,she got startled and hid in the pillow while Oggy rings her doorbell at the front door to give Olivia a croissant, Olivia didn't open the door so Oggy went inside her home. Oggy shouted to see if Olivia was there then he saw the two birds going out featherless.Oggy went to the second floor then Oggy knocked the door of Olivia's room then he heard Olivia crying then Oggy thought that Olivia was kidnapped so he kicked the door ant threw his crossiants but only Olivia was there.Oggy saw Olivia in her pillow crying, so Oggy peeked through it then Oliva screamed at Oggy causing him to lose his fur. Oggy wears his cap and Olivia puts her head in a pillow then Oggy asked Olivia to remove her pillow but Olivia said no. Oggy went in the pillow to talk with Olivia, then when Oggy saw her pimple, he giggled then Olivia got sad and Oggy felt bad. Oggy brought one of his croissants then Olivia ate the crossiant and told Oggy to go out. When Oggy closed the door, his tail got stuck on the door but he did it on purpose to make Olivia laugh but it didn't work.Oggy researched how to remove pimples at www.Poodle.com then he found how to remove pimples; Oggy needs cooking oil, sliced cucumbers and 3 cockroaches mixed toghether to make a pimple-removing cream. Oggy starts to put a sausage trail to the blender then when Dee Dee reached the blender, Oggy puts Dee Dee in the blender. Oggy took a shoebox then he made a mini disco thas has a mouse trap with it and played music. Suddenly, Marky was attracted with the music and slowly going in the mini disco but he got trapped in the mouse trap and Oggy put Marky in the blender and gulped. Oggy placed an tied Euro banknote on the floor then Joey saw it then he crawled to it then took it but Oggy pulled the Euro banknote then when Oggy saw Joey on the Euro then Joey kicked Oggy's eye and ran away.When Joey saw Marky and Dee Dee calling for help. Joey ran off but Oggy caught him and placed Joey in the blender. Oggy was just preparing the cream then Olivia(still wearing the pillow on her head) rings the doorbell.Oggy shows Olivia the recipe just when the cockroaches try to escape. Olivia removes the blender's cover to let the cockroaches out then Olivia told Oggy that she is now brave and went home. While Olivia was walking, Bob noticed the pimple on Olivia's forehead and laughed. Olivia got mad and hitted Bob with her garden rake.When she reached her house the sunlight healed Olivia's pimple so she was happy. On the next day Oggy got pimples all over his head and Oggy went to the cockroaches then the cockroaches got scared because they know Oggy need to make the pimple-removing cream now. Characters Starring *Olivia *Oggy *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee Featuring *Bob Trivia *Poodle is the parody of Google. *Bob can beaten by Olivia by just one hit. *The background of the title is The Great Waves and it's pink in color. Gallery Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:2013 Episodes